<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Colors by TrikaLika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962690">The Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika'>TrikaLika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colors Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And a Godmother, BAMF Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain Deserves Better, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Cassandra Cain is Swan, Cassandra Cain-centric, Child Abuse, Damian Wayne Deserves Better, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is cute, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson Deserves Better, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick Grayson-centric, Duke Thomas Is a experiment, Duke Thomas Needs a Hug, Duke Thomas is Lark, Duke Thomas-centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Harley Quinn is a Mom, Hurt Cassandra Cain, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Stephanie Brown, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd is Sparrow, Jason Todd-centric, Kate Kane is a Good Aunt, Physical Abuse, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason, Resurrected Jason Todd, Romani Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown Deserves Better, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Stephanie Brown-centric, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Deserves Better, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Joker Jr., Tim Drake is Starling, Tim Drake-centric, Verbal Abuse, duke thomas deserves better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their worlds were grey and dark, as if they lived in the deepest darkness. They wanted to go far away, but their wings had long since been clipped by cruel adults.<br/>They forgot what light was like.<br/>Until it appeared, and a reddish light colored the rest of their worlds. </p><p>Or</p><p>Traumatized children being found by Harley Quinn and saved by her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Brown &amp; Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Duke Thomas &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne, David Cain &amp; Cassandra Cain, Dick Grayson &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Duke Thomas &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel &amp; Damian Wayne, Harleen Quinzel &amp; Jason Todd, Hugo Strange &amp; Duke Thomas, Joker &amp; Joker Junior &amp; Harley Quinn, Roman Sionis &amp; Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd &amp; Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Cassandra Cain, Talon &amp; Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colors Of Love [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello darlings! This is my first fanfic, but I hope it pleases you dear reader.<br/>I don't know how the post will be, but I will try to post something once a week, maybe for the weekend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first memory was sad. He knew it was, even if he couldn't really feel the sadness or at least he shouldn't feel it, but every time he remembered it, his heart squeezed hard and his tears channels ended up lapsing and overflowing. Talon knew he should talk to the adults about it, but he felt that the moment he told them it would be taken from him and, even if it hurt, Talon didn't want to stop feeling it.</p><p>In his first memory there were two people. A beautiful woman with long black hair and light gray eyes, very unusual but still beautiful. And a man with big muscles and an elegant mustache. They looked alike if it weren't for the man's eyes to be a much darker gray.</p><p>Both had a warm glow, so sweet and dear that it made young Talon vibrate, but there also seemed to be something wrong with them. As if something was missing from their faces, as if a piece of them had been torn off. But before Talon managed to find out what it was, the two adults disappeared, accompanied by the sound of something bursting. And then, they could be seen later on the ground with blood pooling around them. Dead, they had died and someone was screaming for them right behind Talon, but Talon never had the strength to turn around and find out who was there.</p><p>It was a strange memory, it seemed like a dream and he knew it very well, but their light was so good that the boy didn't mind seeing it again and again when he closed his eyes.</p><p>After that memory several others were created with the Court Of Owls, but Talon did not insist on reviving them. They hurt too much, and they didn't even have a piece of comfort that the boy could get attached to, so he simply decided to put them aside while he was trapped in that little piece of light.</p><p>But he was greedy, he wanted more than that bit of light.</p><p> He took advantage of an assignment given by the Owlman and deviated his way to a longer route through the streets of Gotham looking for anything that could bring him the same light. But Gotham was as dark as the boy's heart, as dirty as the court and as lonely as his mind. There was no light that he could embrace and not even a path that he could follow to find it.</p><p>"Are you all right little boy?" A voice asked him. She was sweet, she carried genuine concern and a clear distrust.</p><p>He looked at the owner of this voice, it was a woman wearing a jumpsuit divided between black and red, and a hat similar to the ones that the jesters wore. His face was as pale as paper, his lips were black as coal and his eyes were gray. A harlequin, an entertainment tool</p><p>Red glowed on the body, as if the color had been made thinking about how it would fit into it. Made to measure, so to speak.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay? Do you want me to call someone? Well, not for the police, obviously, but do you have any responsible? You don't look like a street kid, so are you running from someone? ”</p><p>"No." She talked too much, he just started walking, intending to leave her behind. His masters would end up getting mad at him if he took too long, so he needed to be quick. It had been a bad idea to get out of his way, he was spending his time on something he could never find there.</p><p>The woman studied him, her eyes could be slightly cold but they were gentler than the eyes of those who commanded him. It was irritating, obviously, since she seemed to be trying to read the young Talon as if he were a fashion magazine and that bothered him.</p><p>Perhaps killing her is an appropriate option. He thought, clutching the sword in his right hand.</p><p>"Would you like to have an ice cream?" His tone was soft, something that caught the boy off guard and made him stop and turn towards her.</p><p>The apparent harlequin was smiling cheerfully at the boy. She had a quiet pose, a little curious, but so open to any step by Talon that it was bad that she didn't consider him a threat. Naive.</p><p>"Ice cream?" Talon asked after some time in silence, looking coldly at the woman.</p><p>The harlequin's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a perfect "o". It was an exaggerated, purposely dramatic expression.</p><p>“Don't tell me you never tasted ice cream! My boy, we have to change this immediately, it’s almost a CRIME you’ve never tasted ice cream, come on let’s go! ” his tone was firm as he went towards the boy. She took his wrist with her gloved hand, pulling the Talon effortlessly as she happily spoke of the incredible joys of good ice cream.</p><p>Talon knew he should go, finish his mission and return to his masters as he always did. But something inside him made his feet move with the woman. The voice kept screaming for him to return to his mission, but he was so focused on the clown's gossip that he didn't even bother to focus on his voice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harlequin was right, it was a crime that he didn't know how delicious chocolate ice cream was. It was a sweet and slightly bitter dance in his mouth, he loved it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He ended up going beyond the planned time that day. The conversation with the woman, who later discovered that she called herself Harley Quinn, had lasted a long time. Talon said little, but the Joker partner didn't seem to really care about telling his day and making silly comments at every moment in his story. When Talon noticed that much time had passed, Talon had to be quick to kill his target and narrowly refused to let him live.</p><p>When he returned to his “home”, he tried to keep his light steps to the maximum so that he didn't get much attention, but it was practically impossible for anything to pass through the owls' steady eyes.</p><p>"You're late," said one of his masters, causing the boy to stop walking quickly and look like a statue in the long corridor. I hadn't noticed his presence, which was incredibly irresponsible of you.</p><p>"I had complications on the mission ..." he murmured keeping his eyes fixed on one point on the wall. He felt as if the man behind him was reading his soul, he wanted to shudder but his body was still as a solid rock.</p><p>“I understand, but that doesn't change that it has passed much of your schedule. I have no choice but an appropriate punishment. ” his voice was so calm and cold, that the boy felt his stomach churn. He didn't answer, just nodded slightly letting the man take him to the punishment area. He hated it, hated knowing it was going to be unbearable.</p><p>They walked down the long corridor, until they reached a blood red room. His master did not need to say anything, Talon started to remove his clothes with his hands slightly shaking. She felt his eyes on her very well, but she decided to ignore all that, she had made a mistake and it was clear that she deserved the punishment she was about to receive.</p><p>When he was completely naked, Talon felt a bucket of cold water being thrown at him causing him to let out a slight gasp before hugging his body. His master approached the boy, placing his gloved hand on his chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Nothing was said, but Talon could feel the disappointment on his face as if the boy had committed the worst of crimes.</p><p>The master punched Talon in the stomach, causing the boy to lose his breath. He had been taken by surprise, and ended up biting his lower lip causing him to bleed a little. When released by his master, the boy fell on his knees on the floor hugging his body. He felt the temperature of the room getting colder by the moment, and his body getting colder and colder.</p><p>"Pathetic" said the master, before leaving the room, leaving Talon alone in the cold and darkness that was there.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Talon avoided Quinn for a month.</p><p>It seemed that she knew exactly where to find him, because whenever she went on a mission she ended up meeting the clown and almost being dragged back to the ice cream shop. He was strong, and almost broke the woman's arm in response, but even so she continued to follow him regardless of whether he would hurt her more.</p><p>Part of Talon wanted to go with her, but a stronger part of him said it would be a mistake and they would end up being punished again. His master had been kind, the cold treatment was much better than the fire or electric, he couldn't abuse it and end up getting into trouble again.</p><p>At the moment he just wanted to leave that place, quickly finish his mission and return to his master. But the world was never in Talon's favor, and his target had been in a crowded barracks for a total of 4 full hours. The boy was visibly frustrated, refusing to accept that because of a stupid drunk he would end up receiving a punishment.</p><p>Talon heard footsteps coming after him, but he made no effort to look at the person since he knew her very well.</p><p>"What are you doing Lil’bird?" Harley Quinn asked, point her chin on Talon's black hair that didn't answer at first.</p><p>"Job." He replied simplistically, keeping his eyes fixed on the bar. Harley seemed to follow his gaze, letting out a brief hiss.</p><p>"Understand..."</p><p>Talon expected her to say something else, but all she did was leave. He thought this attitude of the clown was strange, but decided to ignore it by keeping an eye on his mission.<br/>
Talon's eyebrows furrowed as Harley headed for the bar, kicking his door hard and looking devilishly at the people who were there. He heard them screaming in fear at the clown, who in response just laughed.</p><p>"You better get out of here, before CABUM" she shouted, leaving quickly while laughing maniacally. It took a few seconds before people ran out of that place screaming in fear. Some got together, others went off into alleys alone and luckily their target was the second type.</p><p>He followed the man, who was obviously drunk. It was not difficult to jump on the man without being caught, driving the sword he carried in his belly.</p><p>The man's dark eyes widened, and tears flooded his plump, old face. Talon didn't care, cutting the flesh from the man's belly and making a big hole in it without paying much attention. He cried, soon he would die.</p><p>"Please!" the man shouted, clinging to Talon. This took the boy by surprise, they never begged after being hurt as badly as what he had done now.</p><p>"Protect my daughter ... please ... please ..." he continued asking through sobs. Talon froze listening to his words, until he felt his body dying in his arms.</p><p>A noise flooded his ears, causing the boy to stare at the body of the man he had just killed. He shouldn't feel guilty, he was a Talon after all, but something squeezed so tightly in his chest that it made him want to throw up.</p><p>Talon put his hands fast in his mouth, moving away from the body there, the blood spread across the floor and shone so beautifully that it was almost sick. He knew his uniform was smeared with blood, he could feel it, but he didn't have the strength to odd him out.</p><p>Family, the man had family.<br/>
He had just taken a father from his daughter.<br/>
He was a <em><strong>monster</strong></em></p><p>Arms were present around his body, welcoming the boy in a warm embrace, but Talon was unable to react because his mind could only think of the little girl who would discover that her father had been killed and could never catch his killer. Their tear ducts ended up overflowing with that.</p><p>"Lil’bird, are we going to have ice cream?" A voice whispered in his ear, he didn't immediately know it was from Harley but the moment he noticed it he nodded.</p><p>He needed an ice cream.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Harley Quinn didn't ask questions on the way to the ice cream parlor, just hummed a children's song. Talon followed her like a duckling, letting her decide even what ice cream he would eat. And then, the two went to the roof of the ice cream parlor so that they could enjoy the frozen dessert.</p><p>Harley Quinn's light was strange, it didn't look like the light of people in her memories, she had dark smudges painting the edges of her light but that didn't make her weaker or less warm just a little sad. It looked like someone was constantly trying to corrupt the light the woman was carrying and that infuriated Talon.</p><p>“Oh, I didn't tell you, did I? I was going to visit a friend of mine, so at her house and she had a <strong>Robin</strong>, can you believe it ?! He was a beautiful <strong>Robin</strong>. ”</p><p>Talon froze with his words. He was confused and at the same time in pain, intense pain. <strong>Robin</strong>? I had heard it from somewhere, I didn't know exactly, but I was sure it had been an extremely important thing for you once. Then the image of the woman from her first memory came to her mind, she carried such a kind smile while her mouth moved with a tenderness that she couldn't understand why it hurt so much in her chest and her eyes shone as if something was rising on the surface of them, overflowing, as if the missing piece belonged to that piece.</p><p>"Lil’ Bird, open your eyes for me please. " Quinn's voice woke him up. When did your eyes close? He couldn't remember, but something hurt him a lot. Talon wanted to open his eyes, run away from there but it seemed that the darkness was choking him in a deep sea that he couldn't get out of. It was too dark, too cold, he would end up drowning in his own mind.</p><p>Talon thought he was going to die, but then he heard a humming so gentle and the cold he felt was replaced by a pure and delicate heat that brought him protection. Then he heard a noise, it was calm but so constant that it made him want to cry.</p><p>He doesn't know how long he was there, but when he finally managed to gather the strength to open his eyes he noticed that he was curled up in Harley's lap. She held him with extreme firmness and care, running a hand through his black hair while letting the boy's head rest on his chest so that he could hear his heart beating. Her ice cream was spilled on the floor and she was looking intently at the view of Gotham from the roof of the ice cream shop.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" Harley asked when he noticed Talon's big, empty eyes staring at her. The villain looked at him, giving him a smile so loving that he wanted to return it but did not know how exactly.</p><p>He couldn't answer, so he snuggled his face into the woman's shoulder who just laughed melodiously in response. He was so ashamed, he had shown weakness in front of the woman and he knew very well that he would end up being punished by her. Of course it would be, Harley was kind but she was still an adult and adults punished.</p><p>"Would you like another Lil’ Bird ice cream? "</p><p>Know that he expected anything, from being thrown from the building to even a hard slap in the face but he never expected it and he felt so confused. Something tickled his cheeks and his chest tightened, he didn't know exactly what that meant but it felt so good to feel it.</p><p>He didn't say a word, just nodded in agreement. Then, Harley got up from where he was with him in his arms causing him to wrap his legs around the woman while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Talon hesitated, but laid his head on Harley Quinn's shoulder.</p><p>When they passed in front of the glass of the ice cream shop, Talon could see his reflection. Below his eyes was a delicate shade of red that went up to his nose proving that he had cried. And his eyes were still that shade of red, but other than what he remembered something shone in them as if something was about to come out of them</p><p>“You know Lil’ Bird, I'm going to tell you something I learned a long time ago. Always follow your first instinct, even if it is crying or breaking someone's head, he is almost always right. ” Quinn hummed, running his hand gently over Talon's back. She spoke as if she had a great experience so he decided to keep his words, maybe he could use them in the future.</p><p>“So, do you want another chocolate? Or do you want a mint? ”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It should have been a mission like the others, he should have taken the letter as he always did, but his hand froze when he saw the man's eyes filling with confusion and dread. He didn't deserve this, why was he taking his life? For God's sake, he had followed him, I could tell he was loved by his family! Did he really deserve to be killed? His daughter would probably cry so much, she would be alone and he couldn't do that. No, he couldn't.</p><p>"Go ..." His voice came out broken, his hand shaking the moment the gun fell from his hand and then he ran away. His instincts told him to cut the man's throat, but he didn't want to take a father's life, he couldn't take a father's life. Not when they took his!<br/>
Then Talon stopped, his mind wandering what he thought. Did he have a father? Talons had no family, it was impossible for him to have a father ... but what if he was wrong? The courthouse was a place with a hundred shitty liars, I didn't doubt that I had lied to him.</p><p>Talon wanted to scream, kill and cry. He was confused by everything that was going on in his mind, it was as if he was falling deeper and deeper into that dark hole, as if his wings had been clipped.</p><p>He wanted to be saved, by anyone, just needed someone to get that pain out of his chest and help him fly out of that place. Talon wanted the light to come back.</p><p>Footsteps could be heard behind him, he wanted them to be heroes with big smiles and who would help without hesitating the boy. But when he looked back, he saw two members of the court carrying weapons in their hands. He knew he was being watched, that the court had noticed the sparkle in his eyes that was as empty as the desert before. There was nothing to be said, Talon would be deactivated by the court as a failure.</p><p>His mind was saying to accept, that it would be better than this pain so deep that it dominated him, but something made him run. He didn't know at first what made him do it, maybe it was talon instinct or something, but then he finally understood why he had run away from them both. He wanted to live.</p><p>Then, aimlessly, Talon ran through Gotham's dark streets. The boy was agile, but he was never strong and he was sure that he would end up easily shot by both of them if he were foolish to try to use his fists. Running was the smartest option at the moment, but he knew that one hour wouldn't work anymore.</p><p>And he fled for a long time, until the sound of a gun was present in the environment and an unbearable pain reached his belly. The boy stumbled in agony, feeling more bullets being thrown and hitting his shoulder and thigh. Talon fell, hitting his face on the wet floor hard. The tears threatened to come down, but he refused to allow them to see the boy crying, he didn't want the court to find out how flawed he was.</p><p>So the boy waited, waited for the bullet to hit his head or even beheaded. But that never came, what came was a sound of fighting and gunshots. He wanted to see, open his eyes and look but he felt his conscience fading, he would soon be passed out until his wounds healed on their own. However he forced his body to open his eyes at least a little, when he did such a thing he saw a blurred figure fighting bravely against other figures.</p><p>She was so bright it almost blinded him<br/>
And then everything went dark again</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Talon was there again. In that strange memory. But this time there was more, it was like being in a circus. He was bright, crowded but so cozy that Talon wanted to smile even though he didn't know exactly how to do it.</p><p>The boy looked around, being careful to analyze every detail of that room. When his head lifted slightly to see the ceiling, he saw something flying. It was a woman, the same woman he always saw. She swayed on trapezes, did so many somersaults, it was as if she flew brilliantly. And then a man appeared, extending his hand to the woman thus being pulled onto the trapeze and flying with her across the sky.</p><p>It was beautiful, a real show, when Talon heard the sound of something bursting but before he could even think of where it was coming from, the trapeze that the adults were on broke and they were falling. He ran, extending his arms in a futile attempt to catch them, but soon their bodies were shattered on the floor with blood spreading around them.</p><p>Someone shouted after him, in an extremely familiar language but he just didn't know which one. Talon wanted to look back, wanted to see the person, but something in his mind said he should never look there. He had to listen to the voice, not listening to it always got him into trouble and he was so tired of it.</p><p>"Always follow your first instinct" This phrase rang in his mind, like an old song that gave him strength. Then the boy took a deep breath, before using all his strength to turn around. It was hard, it was like his body weighed a ton, but he did it. Behind him, there was a boy a little shorter than Talon, he looked to be about 7 or 8 years old. His hair was dark like that of the two dead figures, but he had something very different from them for the boy, his eyes were a color he did not know. It was deep, for some reason it reminded the sky, as if it were a lightning storm flooding his eyes.<br/>
Talon wanted to deny it, but he wasn't an idiot, he knew very well who that boy was. He was a fool, how could he have forgotten? How could he have forgotten what he was like? How could you have your name?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When the boy's eyes opened, things were different. They were so bright. His eyes traveled around the place, he looked like he was in a medbay, until they arrived at Harley who was practically lying in bed with the boy in a deep sleep. He found it interesting, he had never seen the woman without her makeup and jester hat, it was an obvious difference. With his right hand, he touched the woman's cheek with a light nudge, which proved effective when she opened her eyes in alert.</p><p>"Lil’ Bird! " the woman screamed before hugging the boy tightly, who in response gave a cheerful laugh.</p><p>Harley looked surprised by this, pulling away from him a little and looking him straight in the eye. She was analyzing him, as she did the first time they met in Gotham. For a moment the villain seemed to lose her breath. Gently, his hand touched the boy's cheek, who leaned toward him with a weak and delicate smile, he missed a gentle touch like that.</p><p>The silence dominated the environment, but it was not uncomfortable as anyone would think, it was as if things were said but not with simple words as anyone could do. No, it was different with them, it was with smiles and significant looks.</p><p>"I hope it's not disturbing anything." A voice appeared at the entrance to the medbay, causing the two to look at it with a certain curiosity that was cute. There was a man there, from his clothes it was clear that the man had a lot of money. In his hands was a tray with mugs, which had a slight smoke coming out of them.</p><p>"Hey Brucie, what did you bring for us?" said Harley cheerfully, moving away from the boy, but placing her hand over his very carefully.</p><p>"Tea for the lady, hot chocolate for the boy and coffee for me" He spoke calmly, giving them a loving smile as he approached. He handed the drinks over, before placing the tray on a piece of furniture near the wall.</p><p>"How does lil'bird feel?"</p><p>"Well, tired but good, a lot on my mind, you know?" he drank some of his drink, smiling at the sight of marshmallows floating in the hot chocolate.</p><p>“I fully understand my boy, and I hope there are good things on your mind. I'm sure you have questions, but I think I should introduce myself, I'm Bruce Wayne. ” The man said, drinking his coffee while always maintaining a loving smile for the youngest one there.</p><p>"I ... my name is <strong>Dick Grayson.</strong>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Trika speaking on here with his newest chapter. Sorry for the delay, but remember that it has more than 9,000 words in this chapter. So you understand my delay, right? :')<br/>I hope you like it, remembering that English is not my mother tongue so forgive me for my mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason woke up in a panic that day, placing his hands around his neck while breathing heavily. His whole body was shaking and his eyes were looking for anything in the place that could harm him, but as always he was completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a nightmare ..." he murmured in a failed attempt to calm himself. Jason could still feel the warm hands around his neck tightening more and more with each passing second. He could feel the air being pulled out of his lungs, as if they were being filled with some kind of liquid. And then everything went green. A shade of brilliant, dark green that was cold as ice but at the same time hot as fire. Jason always wanted to scream in fury when the green dominated his vision, but all he could do was cry silently.</p><p> </p><p>"Todd, wake up, the boss wants to see you." A voice awakens Jason from his dream memories, causing him to look at the door of his small room. </p><p>He takes a deep breath, getting up very hard from his bed and walking in short steps to the door, opening it a little to see who was there.</p><p> </p><p>The smell was the first thing that came into Jason's room when he opened the door. A sweet fragrance of dark chocolate mixed with roses, it was an extremely comfortable aroma that made Jason's heart flutter with happiness when he felt it sometimes. On the other side of the corridor there was a beautiful woman with blond hair caught in moths, her skin was dark and her eyes were hazel. Dahlia was leaning against the wall looking at Jason with a friendly smile but almost nonexistent. She was certainly a beautiful woman, but how Jason made bad life decisions. He stole from those who shouldn't and turned into a pet. Jason was unaware of Dahlia's story, but he was sure it had been out of desperation. Being a singer in Gotham was not easy. But he liked her, the woman always treated him with kindness and respect, it was comforting to know that someone in that place cared even if only minimally for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a candy?" He asked, before the woman tossed him a box of mints. He took two of the bullets and put them in his mouth quickly, to get the breath out of his mouth. Jason put on his jacket and followed Dália without much talk through the dark corridors that were gradually becoming white, gold and green.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the big dark wooden door, Jason felt that he stopped breathing for a few moments. </p><p> </p><p>He hated it, but no matter how much time he spent there, the fear remained steadfast. It was as if a terrible monster was on the other side of that door waiting for the moment that Jason let down his guard to jump on him and cut his throat.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered the room, Jason smelled a very familiar and extremely different smell. One was wine with blood, something characteristic of Roman. Another was cake with ice cream, it was light as a beautiful dessert at the end of an afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Jason saw a woman tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Her face was full of bruises, and her cheek had the marks of Roman's rings marked on her cheek, but different from what she might have imagined she had a mocking smile on her face that seemed to find grace in Roman's furious blows. Jason recognized the woman, she was the Joker's girlfriend. The Queen of Gotham, feared by a large number of people and hated by an even greater number. I was surprised that she was there, no one messed with a Joker toy and Harley Quinn was definitely his favorite toy.</p><p> </p><p>Roman snorted with rage, pacing the room, while Harley sang a random children's song shaking his head from side to side. It was scary how Harley seemed extremely used to Roman's aggressive behavior.</p><p> </p><p>"So let's start again Quinzel, where you and the cheater hid my diamond." Roman practically spat in the woman's face, who laughed sarcastically. Jason could see the man's face turning red from something he recognized as anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Rompompom, no matter how many times you touch me, we both know that I have no idea where Catwoman is hiding her things. She is a shrewd thief, unlike some people, and she must be seeing how desperate you are and laughing happily about it right now. ” The clown mocked, looking away from Roman and facing the pair who had just arrived at the place. Harley's blue eyes scanned Jason from head to toe, frowning slightly at what he saw in him.</p><p> </p><p>Roman followed Harley's gaze looking at Jason and Dálida. His once irritated expression softened and a coarse smile dominated his face. Gracefully, Roman went over to them both, touching Jason's shoulders and bringing him close to the clown who kept his smile funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Harleen, meet my favorite pet! My pretty boy, a rough diamond found on the streets of Gotham City. Beautiful isn't it? ” It was scary, how Roman could change from a man snorting with rage to a cheerful and lively figure with just the blink of an eye. “But don't be fooled by that delicate face, he managed to steal my tires once! And he did a lot of dirty jobs for me over the course of our time together. ” The sickly form Roman praised Jason made him shudder, especially because he was somewhat happy with his comments. Jason almost wanted to smile at Roman with pride. But he knew it was all too good to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>Roman calmly placed the tip of the gun he always carried with him against Jason's season. The boy felt the air drain from his lungs for a moment, as if fear rose through his body and lodged in his mind making his whole body stand still like an old, brittle statue.</p><p> </p><p>The boy could no longer hear what Roman was saying, not even what was happening in the room, all he did was feel the steel against his skin and the sound of Roman's index finger tapping against the trigger lightly. Jason did not want to die, not again, he would like to arrive at least fifteen years before having to worry about his death again. </p><p>Was it just asking too much for five years without thinking about that day? For the universe, yes.</p><p> </p><p>"Let the boy go Rompompom, your business is with me not with him." </p><p>Quinzel's voice made Jason open his eyes, curious and shocked by what was happening there. Before Harley Quinn carried a smug expression along with a sarcastic smile, but now there was a frown accompanied by a fierce look at the man in question.</p><p> </p><p>"There, that's not how things work, Harleen, you know that very well." Roman joked, rolling his eyes. He looked like he was enjoying the woman's anger, as if it were the most delicious drink in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Harley bit his bottom lip, then his eyes met Jason's. Her eyes were blue lapis, like two rough jewels decorating her face, pale from the makeup she wore. Harleen gave Jason a momentary smile, which made the boy even more confused than he was already there.</p><p> </p><p>"How about an agreement?"</p><p> </p><p>Roman froze, his lips parted in a demonic smile. The man made the movement with his hand, telling Jason to leave the room and let the two be alone. Before leaving the room being pulled by Dália, Jason could hear something very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"You have all my attention Lyh"</p><p> </p><p>It took the conversation between Harley and Roman to end, exactly thirty minutes of Jason and Dahlia waiting in the hall waiting nervously. </p><p>Jason could still feel the gun's steel, as if he had never really come out of his season.</p><p> </p><p>He hated living with Roman, he hated their relationship, and he hated even more not having the strength to simply run away from the man. </p><p>He depended on Roman and hoped one day to get his approval on something. Jason knew this was wrong, and he was extremely ashamed to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>When the doors opened again, Harley left the room, leaving behind his pleasant smell. She smiled at Jason, before whispering something to Dahlia and pulling the other woman away. Jason wanted to follow them, but a very velvety voice made the boy stay behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty Boy, come here my sweetheart" Roman's voice sang, causing the boy to go quickly to the man. Roman's amusement and lightness could scare even the strongest of warriors, because if he was happy it was because something very bad was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" asked Jason quietly looking at the man. Roman waved his hand, causing Jason to move closer to the man. The older man put his hand on Todd's right cheek and stroked it gently before looking him straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You will accompany Quinzel, you will be sure that she will get my diamond. Then you will steal the jewel from me before the time limit thus causing Harley to fail to bring me the item. ” He hummed happily, running his fingertips over Jason's lips before going to his other cheek. Jason winced, he hated those touches from the bottom of his heart but he was grateful that they will never come out of them.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But why?"</p><p> </p><p>“Simple, I'm bored and Harley offered me interesting fun. She agreed that if she fails she will be mine, and having something from the King of Gotham sounds like a lot of fun, you know? Anyway, no need to worry about things like that, you just need to bring me the diamond, understood? She also thinks that if they fail to give me the jewel, you will die while in fact only one of the two will actually suffer, so don't say anything to her ok? ” Jason shook his head positively, and Roman stroked his head in response. “Good Boy, you have 17 days. Now go, Canary must have already fixed the crazy one. ” Roman kissed his forehead so brutally that Jason took a few steps back. He did not refuse the man's order, leaving him alone.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the events for him were a colorful and silent blur. All he could hear was a little voice in the back of his mind, shouting that he should have blown up Roman's brain with that stupid gun he was aiming at in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Heavens, he really wanted to do that.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jason was sitting next to Harley as his wife drove through the streets of Gotham for about an hour. He expected an awkward silence between the two, or even some explanation from the woman of what had happened, but what he received was a song screaming in his ear with Harley cheerfully accompanying him.</p><p> </p><p>"When marimba rhythms starts to play. Dance with me. Make me swayyyyy"</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, it already has!" Jason crashed, turning off Harley's radio with an incredible fury. That woman wouldn't go crazy and pretend everything was fine, as if the two of them were just coming back from a movie night.</p><p> </p><p>"Own c'mon Jayz! That was the best part of the song!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jayz? You know what? I don't want an explanation. When do we get the diamond? We need it for the deal, you know, so we don't get shot in the face!" Jason snorted in anger. Internally, he felt slightly bad about lying like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yes, the diamond. Well, I don't know if we'll really get it, Cat has an absurd amount of hiding place for her jewels, I have no idea where she is and at the moment she's in Italy. I think she went to visit a friend of hers, a certain Carmen Something" She spoke naturally, concerting her lipstick on the rearview mirror of the car.</p><p> </p><p>A silence spread through the car, Jason trying to understand Harley's words as she kept her eyes on the street. One part of him wanted to laugh, showing that this situation was so stupid and that they would probably die because of this clown, another part of him wanted to hit her head several times at that wheel until she started bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>What he did was swear out loud, banging his fists on the car seat with great force. This did not seem to affect Quinzel, until he began to pull his hair in an act to extravasate his anger and will to kill the woman. But Harley stopped it from going on, taking Jason's hands gently when the signal closed, looking deep into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you must be angry, but please trust me Jason, all I want is to take you to a better place." Harley was being too kind, but Jason was so angry with the woman that his affection didn't affect him much. But it still did a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, right... so who's your team?"</p><p> </p><p>Harley let go of Jason's hands when the signal opened, making the boy slightly saddened by the lost contact but he quickly got himself together. It wasn't time to act like a child, this strange woman was planning something and Jason wanted to understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we'll have... Bruce Wayne."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Wayne mansion was much bigger than the TV made it look, as if laughing at the other houses it had nearby. It was both irritating and fascinating to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Jason admits he was shocked to see that place, especially when the gates opened so that Harley Quinn's car could enter. It took a few minutes, but soon they were parking Harley's car right in front of Bruce Wayne's house.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Jaybird, this is the place you're going to stay!" said Quinn cheerfully, getting out of the car and leaving the boy behind. Confused was little for the state that Jason was in, what do you mean he was going to stay in a mansion?!</p><p> </p><p>The moment Jason got out of the car the big door was opened by an old man, probably a butler, who smiled kindly at Harley. His dark brown eyes arrived on Jason and he frowned a little, as he turned his attention to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>The aroma was a bit of fun. A blend of tea and softener, perfect for a butler with an English accent, Jason had a low laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome Miss Harleen, I didn't expect you to come so soon, especially with such a...jovial guest." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know how things work, don't you, Alfie? I'm a little box if you're surprised, you know that." She winked at the old man, who snorted before she agreed slightly with his head. He made room for them both to come in, staring at Jason who was extremely embarrassed by such a face.</p><p> </p><p>The house inside was as grand as it was outside, it seemed like every detail had been made specifically for that mansion. Everything fit so well that it made Jason slightly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>On the staircase was the figure of Bruce Wayne, wearing an exquisite suit that would make even Roman jealous. His fabric was black, but they had details in navy blue that highlighted Bruce's eyes with great subtlety. Not that Jason understood fashion, he just liked to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce's fragrance was delicious. He was the perfect blend of strawberries and cigarettes, as if at the same time he was a strawberry muffin he had something more dangerous in his background but Jason didn't know exactly what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce Wayne carried a gentle smile but the moment his eyes met those of Jason, his thick eyebrows frowned in total confusion. Jason felt uncomfortable with that look, it was like someone unwanted there.</p><p> </p><p>"Brubruh, this is Jaybaby! He's a cutie, isn't he? So I need the help of an old 'friend' to get him out of Rompompom's hands. Do you know how he's changed? When we were in Rompompom high school he was more friendly, but now he's become a controlling bitch! I'm sure he learned from that little boyfriend of his, but what was his name again? Ricky? Morty? Marchello?!" the speed of Harley's words left Jason with a headache. Really, that woman had smoked what? Nobody's that...that much every her!</p><p> </p><p>"Harleen, enough, I'm not mad at you for this nervous one. Could you at least explain the situation to me?" Bruce interrupted the clown talk by squeezing the space between his eyes. He seemed tired of it all, but he also seemed to find a bit of grace in Harley's apparent nervousness. "Alfred, can you take...'Jaybaby' to Richard?" The man's voice was extremely soft to the butler, which Jason found rather odd, he never expected to see anyone speaking so kindly to someone he was paying.</p><p> </p><p>The elder agreed with his head, looking at the boy with a little smile on his face. Bruce went to Harleen, taking the clown by the arm and pulling her up the stairs. Jason could hear Harley talking about how ridiculous Roman's clothes looked and that he looked like those Nigerian princes who would give him a lot of money. </p><p> </p><p>"Follow me sir" Alfred spoke, bringing Jason's attention to it. Even though Alfred was an old man, he walked very fast, so Jason had to make a little effort to accompany the man through the corridors until he arrived at something that looked like an academy. </p><p> </p><p>Right in the heart of the academy was a boy with bright blue eyes hanging upside down. His right foot was resting on an aerial hoop so he wouldn't end up falling to the ground, and in his hands was a book that had the image of a polar bear with a red scarf on its cover, looking childish. Jason turned his head a little to try to read its title, but it looked like this one in another language. "Aventurile lui Fram, Polar Bear," was a very long name if Jason could be honest.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Dick, we have a visitor please be polite to him. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." The man named Alfred said uniformly, leaving the academy and leaving Jason alone with the strange boy. He followed Alfred with his eyes for a few seconds, and when he turned his attention to the other child he was already in front of him with a curious look. </p><p> </p><p>Not only did this Dick have beautiful eyes, his face looked extremely delicate and his skin resembled porcelain so bright and smooth it was. His hair and dark skin highlighted the blue of his eyes in a way that left Jason somewhat enchanted. Dick didn't look older than 13, which made him older than he was, but he had such an innocent face that he couldn't imagine the boy being more experienced than he was. His fragrance was hot chocolate with sunflowers, as if the boy were a big ball of heat and sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Dick, what's your name?" Asked the boy cheerfully, circulating Jason curiously. It seemed that Jason was that boy's new toy, and he hated that feeling with all his heart. But anyway, it wasn't as if he wasn't used to being treated like a toy.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason...is your name really Dick? Your parents must not really like you." He said poisonously, expecting any childish reaction from the boy, but what he got was to see the boy's eyes dimming a little as if such words had pulled some of the darkness inside him out. No, that didn't make Jason feel guilty. The squeeze on his chest and the wrapping on his stomach was just a coincidence! He didn't really care.</p><p> </p><p>The boy walked away back to the aerial hoop sitting on it with his hands holding his metal tight. He swayed a bit making it look like a swing. </p><p> </p><p>It was an uncomfortable silence, until the older boy apparently became too uncomfortable and decided to finish that mood.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to learn trapeze?" he asked as if it was no big deal, looking straight into Jason's eyes that stirred slightly. He looked around, he had a complete trapeze equipment probably exclusive to the boy there. </p><p> </p><p>Never in his short life had Jason imagined himself on a trapeze, didn't think he would be able to stand on one and that it would be useless to know if he would swing on something like that anyway. But Dick's eyes sparkled in anticipation, as if he really wanted to somehow swing with the new boy through the academy. Not knowing how to resist those eyes, Jason let out an angry grunt agreeing with his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, why not?" He grumbled, going to where Dick was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>When he got close, Dick left the aerial hoop, putting Jason sitting where he'd been before. At first the youngest was slightly uncomfortable, but when Dick's feet made presents beside Jason giving a back support with his legs the boy was calmer. </p><p> </p><p>"Take a deep breath." That's all Dick said before the aerial hoop started to rise little by little. Jason didn't know exactly how the fuck that shit was going up by itself, but he had to admit that he got a little scared as they climbed higher and higher until they were two feet off the ground. Jason swallowed dry, staring straight ahead and ignoring the slight swing.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing things up high was normal for Jason, he had spent several hours in a helicopter sitting on Roman's lap while he caressed his head like a pet. But this one up there was different, there was no one there to pick it up when it fell to the ground and crashed. He barely heard what was happening behind him, he was more worried about what would happen if his body fell on that icy ground, would Roman cry for him? No, that was stupid, at most Dahlia would look bad for the boy but surely not Roman.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason, you need to let go" The phrase hit the boy hard, especially the calm form that Dick had taken. Was that some kind of trap? A way for them to get rid of Jason to make it look like it was just an accident? Bruce and Roman were childhood friends, who wouldn't say that it was all a master criminal plan to torture a little Jason so that he would fall and die? And then he would do it again, Jason would have to go back into the darkness and everything would turn to that poisonous tone of green. Jason didn't want that, he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"Not even fucking" he replied angrily, shaking his little hands in the icy metal of the aerial hoop to make sure that if Dick tried to push him he would be able to stand there.</p><p> </p><p>"But Jason, to jump from one trapeze to the other you need to let go."</p><p> </p><p>"Funny his Dickieface plan, but the answer is still no shit. I'm not gonna throw myself to certain death."</p><p> </p><p>With Jason's response, there was a silence in the atmosphere that was more agonizing than the first one the two went through. For a moment Jason was afraid of what might happen to him. Would Dick make a pit like the rich child he was? He would shout for Harley to give him back to Roman, or even kill him so Roman wouldn't go after Quinzel. He wouldn't want to die, he could take anything but he doesn't want to die again.</p><p> </p><p>Jason didn't know exactly when, but Dick had put them both down again and now he was in front of Jason. Their faces were close, and Dick's eyes kept focused on Jason's as if he was trying to read his soul and discover all its secrets. Jason hated that feeling, so he looked away from Dick's by looking into a random corner of the room. His eyes ended up finding the book Dick was reading before with the strange tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"What language is that?" he asked, trying to get the kid's attention redirected to something other than him. Dick followed Jason's gaze, seeing the book that was on the closed floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Romani, that's is my first language"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you know two languages" </p><p> </p><p>"In fact I know many languages". He answered with a smug smile, causing Jason to roll his eyes in response. "In the library there are several books that help me keep languages alive in my mind."</p><p> </p><p>Jason's eyes widened, what do you mean they had a library? Dick seemed to notice the surprise on Jason's face, as he soon smiled taking the hand of the younger boy. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go there! If you like books you'll love it there, it's gigantic and I'm pretty sure you can fit two elephants in there". Dick's animation was almost palpable, and that made Jason almost smile. It's almost the key word. But he still followed Dick through the halls, but always planning ways to escape from there if he really needed to.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The Wayne mansion was unlike anything Jason had ever experienced before.</p><p> </p><p>All rooms were available for a walk, as long as Jason didn't get too messy and took care not to get lost. But frankly, Jason didn't have an inkling of interest in wandering around all those luxurious rooms in the mansion, so the boy hid in the library reading all the books he could.</p><p> </p><p>Dick wasn't kidding when he said the library was big, but he doubted that two elephants could fit in there. He had everything from cookery books to even those that talked about making a homemade bomb. But what really caught Jason's attention was the beautiful and untouched collection of Pride and Prejudice, that made his heart miss a beat and his eyes glow with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want to read it, it was a gift from the Drake before the family disappeared. Bruce is not a fan of this kind of reading, so he's just gathering dust". Dick says, appearing behind Jason making the younger boy jump because of the scare. Dick had extremely light steps and a presence so weak that Jason doubted even Superman could hear the boy. But what caught Jason's attention was the name Dick said. Drakes was one of Gotham's wealthy families, he remembered seeing on the news that during a family trip Janet and Jack Drake were shot dead and his son Timothy Drake was missing, many rumours said that the youngest had killed his parents in revenge for them being such busy people, others said that the killers had taken Timothy and probably killed him or worse. Jason hated that death was never the worst in Gotham.</p><p> </p><p>Jason stared at the book for a few minutes before he shook his head slightly in denial. He couldn't just touch it, he felt it was a lack of respect for his bloodstained hands to touch a book given by a family who had been killed by some random Gotham nut and who might never be caught. He was rude not insensitive.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have anything in Spanish?" he asked shyly. He would never confirm, but he felt more comfortable if he read something in his native tongue like his mother did when she was not drugged, which was extremely rare, which is why it was kept with such affection in his mind and heart. </p><p> </p><p>Dick shook his head, gently holding Jason by his hand through the library to a more hidden point. There were a considerable amount of old books there, they seemed to be fairy tales in general but nothing very extraordinary and much less really educational.</p><p> </p><p>"You really like children's stories, don't you?" Jason told Dick, who in response only laughed by nodding his head in agreement as his fingers went through the names stuck to the side of the books.</p><p> </p><p>"I like happy endings." He said simplistic, taking one of the books out of his place and handing it to Jason with a big, kind smile. "Could you read it to me? My ears are rusty for Spanish." </p><p> </p><p>Jason looked at the book in the boy's hands, then his face and then returning to the book. It didn't look anything wrong, Jason didn't feel that the boy would beat repeatedly with the book on his head until blood came out and his skull sank. He gently took the book from Dick's hands and agreed with his head, it wouldn't hurt to read it to someone anyway.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jason and Dick spent a lot of time in the library. In total 2 hours 44 minutes and 16 seconds, not that Jason was counted it was just a straight shot, he hadn't told you he had.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was interesting, Jason admitted, the boy seemed to be a kind of linguistic genius who possessed a great mental library of all kinds of languages on the planet. It was fascinating, and it had been fun learning to curse in other languages so I would never be caught accidentally curse Roman again. It was a stroke of luck. But while the older boy was fascinating he was slightly frightening, he managed to put himself in positions Jason didn't know was humanly possible and wondered if the boy had any kind of bone in his body or was just a super resistant ball. Jason doubted that it was even human! Too dangerous for his taste but at the same time too cool to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the big doors of the library caused Jason to wake up from his thoughts and look at it. He wasn't sure if he'd heard Dick tell the person to come in or if it was just his imagination, but for a moment he was almost sure that he heard Roman's slight laughter as if he was mocking the boy for believing that everything would be all right even for an exact second. He imagined the older man coming in with his black mask and shooting himself right in the centre of Dick's forehead and laughing at the horror on Jason's face. But his thoughts were in vain, as what appeared when the door was opened were two girls arguing with each other about something Jason didn't understand very well. One had long blond hair stuck in a ponytail, she wore a red dress with yellow details and underneath a black legging with orange trainers. The other had red hair and wore jeans with a purple shirt and a dark black and purple jacket, like the girl she wore a trainer but that violet one.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead smelled like a mixture of ginger and lemons, it was a light smell and Jason could almost taste it. The different blonde from the redhead had a stronger smell, being pepper and mint something that left Jason's nose slightly bothered.</p><p> </p><p>"No Betsy, it doesn't make GL feel like GA winning like that! An arrow could never go against a fucking ring that stays through his imagination!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it gives Barbs! Think to me man, do you know if there is any blind GL? Of course not, because their vision is the most important for everything, so when he was blind he would end up losing his skills completely and GA would end his race with just one little arrow".</p><p> </p><p>The redhead made a debauchery noise, being about to answer the blonde when Dick lightly pulled the girls' ears looking at both with a false anger. Both looked bubbly at Dick, but soon he pointed to Jason making them both look directly at the younger one. Jason felt great discomfort, as if the two girls had seen all their sins. Was that normal in this shit by any chance? Everyone seemed to be fully aware of everything that was going on in the boy's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you steal another child?" The blonde asked Dick, his tone might be mocking but the expression on his face was serious as if it wasn't impossible for the boy to kidnap any child. Jason felt a chill rising up his spine, he put his body in a subtle running position so that if he had to get out of there he wouldn't be stopped by the other children.</p><p> </p><p>"Harleen gave me a brother! His name is Jason, isn't he cute?" Dick said excitedly, running to the youngest and putting his hands on his bony shoulders. Jason made a confusing expression trying to rationalize the boy's words. Since when was he adopted by those there? He really didn't want to be taken in by that family of strangers.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother? I'm not yours at all, you motherfucker! You can't just pick me up and say that kind of thing, you asshole!" Suddenly, Jason shook his shoulders taking Dick's hands off him. The youngest boy felt his vision green, as if it all took on a poisonous and nauseating tone. Before any of those freaks could say anything, Jason ran away from them quickly. He managed to hear his name being called, but he didn't stop running down the dark, old corridors of the Wayne mission. </p><p> </p><p>When Jason stopped running all he could see was green. No dark runners, no old carpet, no Wayne mansion. Jason saw only that sickening green that made him more angry and more willing to destroy everything. But what exactly could he destroy? There was nothing but green around him. There was nothing but him there.</p><p> </p><p>Jason heard a scream of fury, but he didn't know exactly who that angry voice belonged to, so the boy just shrugged. He hugged his own body, trying to normalize his vision so that the green would go away but he killed himself so firmly that it made Jason increasingly angry.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was never really quiet when the green dominated, Jason could hear in the background the voice of his nightmares laughing at him and debating his condition. He hated it all, he hated where it was, he hated that for a mere mistake it was in the hands of a cruel man and was now being used. Jason wanted to be able to blow up everything that bothered him and fly away from it all, but he knew he had nowhere to go. Tragic, like a work of Shakespeare.</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn't know exactly how long he spent trying to bring his vision back, but after a while the green was fading and he finally managed to see again what was around him. He waited alone in the dark of the mansion, but unlike what he imagined there was a gentle figure in front of him, a beautiful woman with long red hair and black eyes. Katherine Kane, one of Gotham's riches and Bruce Wayne's cousin. Kate's expression was calm and curious about the boy, it seemed that she had been standing for some time in front of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>Kate's scent was a strange blend of the scent of 'Betsy'. She smelled like pepper and grapes, something Jason had never expected in his whole life to have something so good at blending these two fragrances, but he could have felt them for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, back to normal? You stood in the same place for about 15 minutes whispering things in Spanish, but lucky for you, I don't know anything Spanish but some fun cursing". She said softly, but playfully at the same time. "Anyway, shall we? Bruce and Harleen are in despair thinking they've lost you, and Dick is taking a sermon from Bette and Barbara about 'don't force intimacy with people you met on the same day. Do you like fish? Alfred made a salmon that looks divine". Kate carried a different aura than the rest of her family, being more relaxed and less strange than the rest of her family. She was strange, don't take this the wrong way, but she seemed far more bearable than the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Jason took a deep breath, giving his wife a shoulder. He could really eat anything, so he was indifferent to you. Kate smiled lightly, walking in short steps so that the youngest could accompany her side by side. Jason appreciated the gesture, but said nothing while accompanying her with a frown.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the early hours of that night, Jason subtly left the room that had been offered by Bruce Wayne for him to stay. The boy walked down the corridors, passing through pictures that were hung on the walls. Some were just of Bruce Wayne as a child, others were of Bruce, Kate and Alfred doing something like ice skating. In the photo in question, Bruce tried to keep himself balanced, while Alfred looked perfect and Kate laughed at his cousin with a certain malice. In another it looked like a gymnast competition, where Kate and Bruce were side by side with a blonde girl who had a golden medal in her hands. From the most recent photos it was possible to see Bette, Barbara and Dick together in a water park, with Bette seemingly pushing Barbara into the pool right on top of Dick.</p><p> </p><p>They seemed like very happy memories. Part of Jason wanted to be able to be in some of those memories, maybe just to know what a family should look like.</p><p> </p><p>The boy kept walking down the hallways until he saw a door open with the bedroom light reflecting down the hall along with some voices. Quietly Jason approached looking discreetly through the opening.</p><p> </p><p>"There are 12 known Catwoman deposits in Gotham, and these are only the known Lyh we don't even have a clue about the unknown! Jason listened to Kate's voice that sounded a little irritated</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but we can communicate to Cat, right? She'll understand if we need the diamond for a little while"</p><p> </p><p>"We've been trying to call her for weeks, it's not because you need it so much that she's going to answer Harleen now. We need to be smart, think like her and go places where she could put that kind of thing".</p><p> </p><p>"Or, we could ask for 'their' help."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to ask the league for help with something like this Harleen, it's irresponsible of us to abuse it and I don't trust any of them".</p><p> </p><p>Jason got a little lost in the conversation, they were talking faster and faster about the things that were happening. The chances of getting the diamond seemed slim, and that frightened Jason somewhat, he feared that if he didn't take anything to Roman he would end up suffering high consequences.</p><p> </p><p>Jason went back to his room, but it took him a long time to get it and almost slept in the middle of the hall.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two weeks had passed since Jason first stepped on his feet at Wayne Mansion, and he was getting considerably used to it all. Dick was still weird, but after the sermon he would take from Bette and Barbara he had respect but Jason's space and didn't invade him very often. Bruce would stay away, but sometimes he would approach with a book by Jane Austen that he had "won" from a friend. Initially Jason would refuse, but after Bruce's kicked puppy expression the boy could no longer refuse any book offered by his eldest. Kate and Alfred were still apart but being super cool in their own way. And Harley, well she was constantly talking to the boy about everything a little but never answering Jason's questions about the jewels, which pissed off the boy who decided to ignore her until he answered any of her questions. It didn't work out very well, since the woman was extremely persistent.</p><p> </p><p>Jason's room was nice, it was different from the little cubicle I lived in at Roman's mansion. It was spacious but quite empty, Jason didn't want to fill it up because he knew that one hour or another would end it all. Jason was used to the emptiness anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Jasoon" Barbara's voice made itself present, drawing Jason's attention to her bedroom door while the little girl was knocking on the door. The boy wanted to pretend he was asleep, he really didn't want to talk to the redhead, but the girl was very stubborn and anyway she would break into his room if he tried to ignore her. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want Gordon?" Jason growled knowing full well that the girl could hear him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's movie night, come soon or we'll run out of popcorn!" He answered in a slightly desperate tone, continuing to knock on the door. Jason grunted as he threw himself on his bed and put a pillow on his face and shouted in it. This movie night was a family thing and Jason certainly wasn't from this family and he certainly didn't need one.</p><p> </p><p>The knocking on the door stopped.</p><p> </p><p>She gave up, Jason thought before the door was simply opened and Barbara appeared with a big smirk on her face. The girl ran to Jason and grabbed his foot, pulling him out of his bed while the boy screamed in panic. The redhead was very strong for a little girl.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing, you little shit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Money in the pot and I'm taking you to movie night, dah"</p><p> </p><p>"Not even FUCKING girl, understand? And fuck that pot of shit too."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop being a crybaby and come soon Jason!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who said you had to?! You come YES"</p><p> </p><p>Their discussion lasted a long time, until Alfred appeared in the boy's room and took the two children to the cinema. Barbara had a debauched expression, while Jason had an angry expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>In the Kate room and Bruce were sitting on the same couch, they were discussing which movie to watch while Bette and Dick chatted quietly in between their guardians. Harley was sitting in an armchair not far from the rest of the staff, next to a black boy named Luke Fox with his little sister Tiffany lying on his lap drinking hot chocolate. Lucius Fox was sitting in another armchair looking at his children with a kind smile. Jim Gordon was sitting on the floor drinking a mug of hot chocolate and was holding another smaller one that probably belonged to Barbara before. They all had blankets wrapped around themselves, thousands of pillows and wore comfortable pajamas. </p><p> </p><p>When Harley saw the three of them appear in the room, a smile made itself present on her face as she waved her hand exaggeratedly calling Jason. Barbara laughed running to her father and sitting next to him, the man smiled at his daughter and handed her his mug back.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaycutie! Here, come here!" The woman said animatedly, causing Jason to roll his eyes as he walked towards her. Harley quickly pulled Jason into her lap, hugging the boy like a teddy bear. Jason first shouted, moving aggressively to let go of the woman's warm arms. After some time Jason gave up, letting himself be nestled in Harley's lap while the woman laughed cheerfully at the boy's frowned expression.</p><p> </p><p>"How about watching Kung Fu Panda? Since we have the DVD" Bruce spoke, looking at everyone in the room with a brief smile. Dick's eyes sparkled in agreement, Bette and Barbara sighed before laughing together, the rest of the room agreed with Bruce's choice. Jason didn't know the movie, so he didn't really care.</p><p> </p><p>The film was cool, Jason admitted, it was exciting to see how Poh went from a weak Panda to the Kung Fu master. They doubted him because he was just a panda, but he proved that he could be much more than a "mere someone" and Jason admired it in him. </p><p> </p><p>Jason took a while to notice, but the room looked so cozy and comfortable that the boy had never felt before. Even in silence, everyone carried a perfect harmony of smiles and funny whispers, it was as if everyone was a happy family. He could even feel Harley's hand making a light affection in his hair as he killed his concentration on the huge canvas. A part of Jason felt happy, he felt as if his fear was slowly leaving his body as if he were safe.</p><p> </p><p>But Jason already said at the beginning of all this that he was a big jinx, right? Then Harley's phone played an annoying pop song that caught everyone's attention there. Harley picked up his phone to see who it was, and at a glance Jason could see the name that was written there. A damn name he would hate until the day of his final death.</p><p> </p><p>Roman.</p><p> </p><p>Then like a tsunami it all came back to Jason, all his motive is still there. He wasn't a child adopted by Bruce, he was a spy for Roman infiltrated there to get the diamond for Roman. He would take Harley into a trap. He was not of that family.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, all the harmony seemed to have been broken and everything was green. It was comical how stupid the whole situation was, how Jason would simply betray a bunch of people who seemed to truly want to be Jason's family while he would return to a man who treated him like a pet. Such an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>The movie didn't seem so fun anymore.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The deadline was running out, so they would have to take the diamond to Roman. Or rather, Jason would have to take the diamond to Roman. He really didn't want to, but Roman's words insisted on echoing in his mind. One life for another, it was a fair trade he should admit. Roman would give him everything he ever wanted if he made that little sacrifice, if he took Quinzel to the exact place and took what he always wanted. Jason only had to sacrifice her, but that was so difficult that it made Jason sick with rage.</p><p> </p><p>Follow his heart or his conscience, Jason was not sure what to do.</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock on his door forced Jason out of his thoughts. The knock was almost timid, as if the person who knocked on it had thought for a long time about exactly what to do. Jason knew it wasn't Harley, Barbara or Dick as the three of them would knock most of the time, Bette, Kate and Alfred would knock but soon they would but Jason's door was still closed after the knock. So by simple elimination, Jason already knew who was there.</p><p> </p><p>"It's open Wayne." He spoke rudely, but without any warmth in his words. Soon Bruce opened the door shyly, looking at Jason with a weak smile and slightly wrong. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing much, I wanted to ask how you were doing." The man approached Jason, moving his hands subtly but somewhat nervously. It was funny, after spending a lot of time with the man Jason had started to be able to read him a bit, before he could say that he was just a rich and debauched man, but now he seemed like a nervous father who didn't really know how to deal with people.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You know if you need anything you can talk to Alfred, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Bruce, I know, anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well when all this is over would you like to stay with us? Or would you rather go back to Roman? Or go somewhere else maybe, I don't know. We'd really like you to stay here, Richard loves you and declared that you're brothers, I don't know how to explain to him that you can't just take over someone just because you like them, but anyway, even Kate and Alfred said they love you very much. Bette and Harley have liked you ever since they first saw each other then-"</p><p> </p><p>"Now I know where Quinzel got her craze to talk fast when she's nervous." Jason interrupted the monologue of the half-intemperate man. Why were you talking about it? Because they wanted to be with a boy they knew in less than a month? It just didn't make any sense to Jason.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce looked at Jason stunned, but soon started laughing shaking his head positively. He sat on Jason's bed looking at the boy with a certain affection that scared Jason deeply, no adult had looked at him like that before. No one had ever looked at him as if he were their son. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking from Jaylad's heart, would we love for you to know? I know we're strangers, to the best of our ability, but we want you to be with us and you would- no, I'd be very happy if you'd stay with us. Don't be in a hurry, if you want to leave we will understand, but know that you will always be welcome in our family". Bruce messed up Jason's hair, giving him a kind smile before heading towards the bedroom door, leaving the boy in a state of shock. "Oh, really, we got the diamond with Catwoman." And then the man was gone.</p><p> </p><p>To say that a war was in Jason's mind was little, it seemed more like a bloody hell full of pain and regret. He was wanted by one person, by a family, but he couldn't get away from the person who caused him pain. Jason wanted to cry, scream, hit someone but all he did was stay silent looking at the door that Bruce used to be. </p><p> </p><p>God, how the universe hated Jason.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jason was an idiot. He knew that very well. </p><p> </p><p>When he analyzed the whole situation, Jason saw that he had a LOT of attitudes that he could have taken to not end up in that situation. If he had stayed at home, or just picked up the real diamond for Roman. But no, of course not, he took some diamond for Roman and left the Waynes mansion and now he was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Roman stared at Jason, who was sitting on the ground shaking. The man's face was expressionless, which was much worse than if he had been angry or even happy because it meant that Jason would not receive a simple punishment. No, this was the same expression he had given the day he had killed Jason. </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty boy, my little pretty boy..." he started, as he walked around Jason always keeping his eyes on the boy. Jason swallowed dry, shrinking a little as he watched his greenish vision slowly. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Never Roman. " he answered quickly but still refusing to look into the man's eyes. Roman gently brushed his fingers through Jason's hair before pulling them with brutality. Jason groaned in pain, pushing his hands to Roman's wrist wanting him to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>"So why didn't you bring my diamond, if I may know my dear boy."</p><p> </p><p>"T-They said that this was your diamond, I stole it as you commanded!" Jason expected Roman to believe his words, to leave Jason alone or at least abandon him somewhere else, but instead of all that Roman started laughing scandalously and scaring the boy more and more. And then unexpectedly Roman punched Jason in the cheek with tremendous force, causing one of the last milk teeth of the boy to fly away and his mouth to start bleeding. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my dear, no, Bruce and Harleen may be complete idiots but they wouldn't lie about a thing like that, I know that very well my boy. Do you know what you mean? That you knew this wasn't the diamond and yet you brought it, like a mangy idiot dog." </p><p> </p><p>Jason didn't come out of the ground, he allowed the tears to run down his cheek making it hurt a little more because of the injury. The feel of Roman's rings still vibrated on Jason's skin, even though it was so fast.</p><p> </p><p>"What was Jason? Have they won your heart? So you decided it was better to betray me than them? As you are STUPID, you will die for your stupidity and your weak heart". Roman kicked Jason's belly with tremendous force, causing the boy to let out a gasp of pain shrinking into the cold, dirty ground. "You're lucky I still need you, if you hadn't already put a bullet in the middle of your bird brain. Take him inside." </p><p> </p><p>Roman's men approached, catching Jason roughly and holding him in tight chains. They took the boy into the house of mirrors in the abandoned amusement park, and he didn't even try to fight because he knew he deserved it all, as he tried to deceive people who seemed genuinely willing to help him. </p><p> </p><p>The house of mirrors was not frightening, it was more agonizing than anything possible. Every detail of Jason could be seen in those mirrors and it was like drowning in the imperfections that he simply couldn't help seeing. Jason closed his eyes, and for a moment he remembered the vast Wayne library with its absurd amount of fairy tale books, he could see very well Dick delicately taking one of the books from the dark wooden bookshelves and taking a German fairy tale so they could read together. Jason may not know anything about the language, but he loved the cheerful images on the pages of the book. But he knew very well what the ending would be like. Everyone would live happily ever after, because Dick loved happy endings.</p><p> </p><p>Jason wanted his story to have a happy ending, but that was real life and there are no happy endings in it. </p><p> </p><p>"JASON! WHERE ARE YOU?" Too familiar a voice made Jason open his eyes quickly. The voice was shrill, but so gentle that he could never forget. Harley, Joker's girlfriend was there but why? This must have been a cruel joke of Jason's troubled mind, it wasn't possible to be the clown.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason, please if you're here, answer me!" The joke of his mind continued, and for a moment Jason wanted to believe it was real. But why would it be real? Jason had betrayed everyone, it wasn't real at all. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't</p><p> </p><p>It was impossible to be</p><p> </p><p>He was dreaming</p><p> </p><p>But, hypothetically only? What if Harley was there to save him.</p><p> </p><p>"Harley?" his mouth moved without his permission, a request to his wife. Nothing, no noise was present and the tears came back down Jason's cheek silently. His mind was evil, she made him feel a false hope.</p><p> </p><p>But then, the sound of quick steps became present ever closer to the boy. When they stopped, Jason could hear a panting breath coming from above him. The smell of cake and ice cream spread, the smell that Jason had felt several times since he met a certain person.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason" Harley's soft, affectionate voice made Jason sob in the midst of his tears. He couldn't hear her anymore, but he knew Harleen was calling him gently as he helped the boy free himself.</p><p> </p><p>When free from the restraints, Jason threw himself against the woman hugging her with all he could as he let the dam collapse on the eldest. Harleen said nothing, she just tucked the boy in her arms as she caressed her hair lovingly. Jason whispered apologies, he didn't deserve so much love but was so grateful that he was getting it from her. </p><p> </p><p>"Jason's okay, we got you," Harley said fondly, holding the boy in her arms and letting him nestle with her. Jason couldn't care less about the surroundings anymore. The warmth in Harleen's arms was more important. </p><p> </p><p>What happened next was flashes to the boy, as he fell asleep and woke up several times. He knew he had gone into big arms that were as warm and cozy as strawberry and cigarette smells. He knew that Roman had been taken by the police along with his goons. And most of all, he knew he was safe in those arms.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up more consciously, Jason was in the cinema between two people. Harley and Dick were sitting in their seats asleep, Bette and Barbara were sleeping next to each other, and beside them Kate was asleep leaning on her fist. The only one awake at that moment was Bruce who kept his eyes steady on the multicolored canvas. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Jason whispered, drawing Bruce's gaze to himself who looked really confused but his eyes soon became kind as he extended a hand to gently touch Jason's cheek making a kind affection.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it wasn't your fault, I know very well that you wanted no harm for us. I apologize for taking Jaybird so long, I'm really sorry. It took a while to find you, I should thank a dahlia, she was very kind to tell us where she was". She answered calmly, smiling at Jason. The smell of bitter chocolate with roses was almost present when she remembered Dahlia, I didn't expect her to do something like that.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason, go to sleep." A voice made the other two look at the armchair in front of them. Harleen stared at them, being accompanied by Dick who had the same expression as the adult. "Rest or I'll drug your food tomorrow." He grumbled, before closing his eyes, quickly returning to dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>Dick kept looking at them before giving them both a soft smile and closed his eyes too. Bruce and Jason looked at each other for a moment before laughing softly at what had just happened and the threat of Harley.</p><p> </p><p>Shyly, Jason snuggled up next to Bruce looking at the canvas and seeing that he was passing Kung Fu Panda. During the movie, Jason felt calmly going into the world of dreams, falling into the arms of any god there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>That night for the first time since Jason could really remember, he had a beautiful dream.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few points I felt I should comment on:</p><p>-I know Bruce and Kate didn't really grow up close, but I thought it was stupid so Kate and Bruce were always together as a family, but Alfred never became a father figure for Kate.</p><p>-Yes! Harley and Roman are childhood friends of Bruce and Kate, and so is Harvey. I said that here because I don't think he'll show up here.</p><p>-Bette and Barbara are both batgirls, no title being stolen or anything. And I have plans for them to have a little romance '3')</p><p>-I thought Dick was a quiet kid and all, but in my head he'll want to get as far away from court ideas as possible and so he ends up being a very extroverted little boy.</p><p>-Yes, Jim knows everything because I think it's unfair that he's been Bruce's friend for years and that he never revealed it to him.</p><p>-Bette and Dick are more than friends here, they are platonic soulmates.</p><p>-All this is happening in 2011, I just wanted to comment on it for no reason at all.</p><p>-FINALLY Luke, Tiffany and Lucius together in a fanfic, right?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you really enjoyed it. And forgive my English, this is not my mother language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>